Creciendo
by Rincita
Summary: (Nalu week) Natsu y Lucy desde que se hicieron un equipo su amistad se ha ido fortaleciendo, pero con el tiempo, ese sentimiento se ha ido convirtiendo en algo más profundo: amor. (FINALIZADO)
1. Capítulo 1: Regalo

Holaaaa :3

Antes de empezar, tengo que decir que los capítulos no serán tan largos como fics que he hecho, pero aun así lo hice con harto cariño eue También cabe decir que esto es por el Nalu week y si digo la verdad, he tenido muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, porque hasta la semana pasada no empecé las vacaciones, he celebrado mi cumpleaños (ya que mis amigas se van afuera en la fecha de mi cumpleaños) y bueno. Aunque no sea lo mejorcito del mundo, espero que os agrade.

Y bueno, ahora sí: ¡Comenzamos!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las flores florecían en Magnolia, y el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el equipo de Natsu, volvía a la ciudad tras una fácil misión.

-Me gustaría haber destruido algo –se quejó Natsu.

-Pero si hubieras destruido algo no habría podido conseguir la recompensa para mi renta. –contestó Lucy.

-Sí, y no queremos más problemas. –habló Gray.

-¿Qué has dicho calzoncillos de hielo? –gruño el mago de fuego.

-Lo que oyes, cabeza chamuscada. –replicó esta vez el mago de hielo.

-Vamos chicos no discutáis, volvamos al gremio para notificar que la misión fue bien –dijo Erza.

-¡Aye! –dijo Happy.

Poco después llegaron al gremio y allí avisaron sobre el éxito en la misión. Y después de tomar una bebida en la barra donde Mirajane servía, Lucy decidió marcharse.

-¿No es un poco pronto? –preguntó la peliblanca.

-Es que me encuentro un poco cansada después de la misión. –contestó la rubia.-Y me apetece dar un baño relajante.

-Entiendo. Pues nos vemos mañana –dijo Mira sonriéndola.

La maga estelar se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo y del gremio en general, y salió del lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La chica camino durante unos minutos, pensativa, mientras escuchaba a los hombres que iban en una barca que tuviera cuidado.

-Mañana se cumplen dos años desde que entre en el gremio, 9 si contamos el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes en Tenroujima –pensaba Lucy-. Y me gustaría agradecerle a Natsu por ello. Porque, aunque cause muchos problemas en las misiones y siempre acabe destruyendo algo, me llevó hasta Fairy tail, me ha salvado innumerables veces y ha sido mi mejor amigo durante todo este tiempo. Pero… ¿qué podría darle?

En ese momento, pasó frente a una tienda de peluches, donde había muñecos de variados tipos, colores y tamaños, y ella se quedó mirando el escaparate hasta que de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Entró a la tienda y miró el lugar.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó una de las dependientas.

-Verá… -empezó a decir la rubia.

La chica salió con una bolsa que contenía una caja. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y caminó de regreso una vez más a su casa.

Ya en su hogar, Lucy se bañó y se puso su pijama, y tras salir del baño caminó hacia su habitación, donde dejó aquella caja. Se acercó a ella y lo tomó. En la caja estaba escrito en letra grande "Peluches de felpa. Haz tu propio peluche". Sacó las cosas que contenía el interior de la caja y empezó a mirarlas fijamente pensando cómo podría hacer lo que había planeado. Y después de pensar un rato empezó a trabajar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu iba caminando solo hasta la casa de su mejor amiga. Happy se había quedado en el gremio para intentar conquistar una vez más el corazón de la blanca felina.

El chico, después de caminar por varios minutos, llegó al edificio donde vivía Lucy, y como siempre, no entró por la puerta sino por la ventana. La abrió de golpe y exclamó:

-¡Hola!

El pelirrosa miró a su alrededor y vio a Lucy apoyada en su escritorio, con algo de sudor en la frente y ocultando algo detrás.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó curioso el chico.

-Na-nada –tartamudeó Lucy como respuesta.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Venía de visita –contestó Natsu-. Además quería dormir en tu cama. Es muy cómoda.

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo la rubia-. Tú tienes tu casa, así que ve a dormir ahí.

-No quiero… -habló Natsu con un puchero.

-¡Qué te vayas! –exclamó Lucy ya cansada.

-Vamos Lucy.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS, YA!

Tras esto los dos quedaron en silencio. Natsu con los ojos abiertos como platos y Lucy arrepintiéndose por dentro de la manera en la que le había contestado a su mejor amigo.

-Vale, me voy. Aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras de esa forma… -dijo Natsu seriamente, tras esto, salió una vez más por la ventana. Lucy se sintió culpable de haberle echado de su casa de esa forma, pero si se encontraba ahí podría descubrir la sorpresa que le estaba haciendo. Y eso no quería.

-Mañana le pediré disculpas –pensó Lucy, tras un suspiro volvió a su anterior tarea.

La mañana llegó, y la maga estelar tenía unas grandes ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo haciendo el regalo para Natsu que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba amaneciendo. Lucy terminó de coser lo último que le quedaba a aquel peluche que acababa de hacer. Era un pequeño dragón rojo con alas del mismo color y una cola, además de patas y tenía en la parte inferior del cuerpo y en las alas una tela de color amarillo. También le hizo un cuerno rojo en la nariz del dragón y unas pequeñas garras. Y además, para hacer los ojos del peluche le puso unos pequeños botones de color amarillo.

Lucy suspiró conforme con su trabajo realizado.

-Espero que a Natsu le guste. –suspiró. Tomó el muñeco y lo guardó dentro de una bolsa. Tras esto, desayuno y se preparó para ir al gremio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Nada más llegar, Lucy buscó con la mirada a su amigo pelirosado, pero no le encontró por ninguna parte, así que se dirigió directamente hacia la barra, en donde se encontraba Mirajane.

-Ara –dijo la peliblanca-. ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras?

-He estado algo ocupada y no pude dormir –respondió la rubia simplemente-. ¿Sabes si ha llegado Natsu?

-Todavía no –contestó-. Y es raro viniendo de él que aún no haya llegado al gremio.

En ese momento, Natsu apareció por la puerta junto con Happy y Lisanna, su amiga de la infancia, e inmediatamente Lucy se giró para mirarle y vio cómo se acercaban a la barra donde se encontraban ella y Mirajane.

-Buenos días hermana –saludó la hermana pequeña de Mira.

-Hola Lisanna –saludó la mayor-. ¿De dónde venías con Natsu?

-Hemos ido a dar un paseo con Happy –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que lo hayáis pasado bien –dijo Mirajane-. Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar con algunas mesas?

-Sí claro, ahora te ayudo –contestó y se dirigió hacia Natsu y Happy-. Voy a ayudar a mi hermana, hasta luego.

Los dos se despidieron de ella y esta se marchó, Happy vio a Charle junto a Wendy le avisó a su compañero de que iría donde estas, haciendo que Natsu asintiera.

Tras esto, Natsu y Lucy se quedaron solos en la barra. La chica apretaba la bolsa, un poco nerviosa.

-Esto… -empezó a decir. Haciendo que Natsu la mirara, pero pudo ver su rostro serio-. Yo… quería pedirte dis…

-No importa. –dijo el chico fríamente-. ¿Sabes? Desde hace varios días te notaba más extraña de lo habitual, y ayer cuando fui a visitarte también quería preguntarte que te pasaba, pero me echaste de mala gana. ¿Acaso no pensaste en que lo dejaría pasar por alto como si nada? Pues no.

-Lo sien… -trató de disculparse, pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, pero ahora no sé si tú me consideras como tu mejor amigo y creo que...

Lucy mientras éste hablaba, apretaba los dientes al igual que la bolsa que aún tenía en brazos.

-¡IDIOTA!

El chico se quedó callado al instante y con los ojos como platos, la gente que se encontraba en el gremio en ese momento también calló al escuchar el gritó de la rubia.

-¿CÓMO PUEDO EXPLICARTE SI NO PARAS DE INTERRUMPIRME? ¿PUES SABES QUÉ? –entonces lanzó la bolsa al suelo, delante del chico y se levantó de la silla-. PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS, ME VOY.

-¡Hey! –llamó Natsu mientras la chica se iba por la puerta, pero ella le ignoró. Cuando la maga estelar se fue resopló fastidiado, y miró la bolsa que Lucy había tirado. Lo tomó y lo abrió, y tras fijar su vista a su interior se encontró con un dragón rojo de peluche-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Vaya, puede que por eso no haya dormido… -dijo Mirajane, que acababa de volver de atender en algunas mesas. Lisanna caminaba junto a ella.

-¿Cómo que no ha dormido? –preguntó extrañado el chico, aun mirando aquel dragón.

-¿No viste las ojeras que tenía? Y además, ese peluche parece hecho a mano.

El pelirosa se quedó pensativo, recordando el día anterior, cuando Lucy estaba ocultando con su cuerpo algo tras ella.

-¿Por eso se comportaba de esa extraña? –pensó. En ese momento se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, aún con el peluche en mano.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la menor de las Strauss.

-A buscar a Lucy –contestó, y salió del lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy caminaba directa hacia su casa, aún molesta del comportamiento del mago de fuego.

-Idiota… -refunfuñó la rubia.- No me ha dado ni una oportunidad para disculparme…

Siguió caminando incluso cuando escuchó como alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu.

-¡Luce!

La chica volvió a ignorar su llamada y empezó a caminar más deprisa.

-¡Espera! –dijo el pelirosa tomando la mano de la maga para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a interrumpirme? Pues vale, pero antes quiero que sepas que ese peluche –entonces señaló al muñeco en forma de dragón-, lo hice yo, y por ello no he dormido en todo el día y ¿así es como me agradeces? Porque si no lo sabías, hoy es el aniversario del día en que llegue a Fairy Tail, y con ello el día en que nos conocimos.

-Luce… -susurró Natsu, conmovido. Estaba tan preocupado y molesto que no se había dado cuenta de que hoy se cumplían 2 años, 9 en realidad, del día en que se conocieron.

-Y quería agradecerte con algo. No sabía que darte, así que se me ocurrió la idea de hacerte un peluche de dragón porque…

En ese momento se calló repentinamente cuando Natsu la abrazó con fuerza, sin intención de separarse. El rostro de Lucy se volvió de color rojizo, comparable con el tono de cabello de Erza.

-Su-sueltame –tartamudeó la chica.

-No quiero… - le contestó Natsu. Estuvieron asi durante unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para los dos, y después de un rato, el pelirosa volvió a hablar-. Gracias…

-¿Y-y ahora me lo agradeces? –volvió a tartamudear Lucy.

-Y lo siento… siento mucho no haberte escuchado cuando tratabas de disculparte…

-Natsu…

-Perdón por haber dudado de nuestra amistad… lo siento tanto…-decía mientras apretaba más su abrazo. Lucy dudó durante unos segundos hasta que por fin correspondió el abrazo.

-No, perdóname a mí. Perdón por haberte gritado –se disculpó la rubia entonces.

-Tenías una buena razón.

Lucy sonrió, y estuvieron un poco más abrazados hasta que la maga estelar preguntó.

-¿Asi que ya no estas molesto?

-No –contestó terminando aquel abrazo. Miró al muñeco, y la chica hizo lo mismo.

-Con lo poco que me contaste de Igneel traté de hacer un peluche de dragón, pero no sé si se parecerá a él… Sé que le echas de menos, por eso quise hacerte un muñeco de él, para que no te sintieras tan solo sin él.

-Pues son idénticos –respondió Natsu con una sonrisa-, y… ya no me siento tan solo. Es triste que no haya podido encontrarme con Igneel aún, pero… tengo a todos mis amigos de Fairy Tail, incluso tú Luce. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, y contigo me lo paso muy bien.

Lucy sonrió conmovida, y volvió a abrazarle a su mejor amigo.

-Feliz aniversario. –susurró la chica. Natsu correspondió a su abrazo.

-Feliz aniversario, Luce –dijo el mago de fuego de la misma manera. Siguieron abrazados durante unos minutos y al mismo tiempo finalizaron el abrazo. –Volvamos al gremio.

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada.

-Quiero enseñarles el regalo que me has hecho.

-Pero… -empezó a decir ella.

-No te preocupes, está muy bien hecho. Y quien se meta con tu regalo le haré cenizas.

Lucy le miró sorprendida, y tras unos segundos sonrió, levemente sonrojada. Entonces, caminaron de regreso a Fairy Tail, en donde estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Vulnerable

Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic :B Sé que es muy corto, pero aquí me falló un poco (bastante) la inspiración y… ewe bueno, aun así espero que os agrade el capítulo.

Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Comienza el segundo capítulo!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Era de noche cuando Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos. Se levantó un poco y miró a su alrededor, notó que estaba tumbada en una cama y que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de paredes color azul claro y el suelo de baldosas blancas. En aquella salita no había mucho, tan solo un pequeño armario y dos taburetes, además de la cama en donde se encontraba tumbada.

Mientras observaba el lugar sin moverse, vio desde la esquina de su ojo algo de color rosa a su lado, miró y se encontró con un Natsu con vendas en los brazos y dormido, inclinado en un taburete y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza pero sin lastimar la mano de la chica.

-¿Pero qué…?-pensaba la chica, hasta que sintió dolor cerca de su pecho y llevó inconscientemente su mano libre hacia el lugar adolorido. Entonces recordó.

El otro día había ido con Natsu y con Happy a una misión. La misión consistía en encontrar al responsable de los robos que estaban ocurriendo en un pueblo cercano a Magnolia.

Esa vez, Natsu escogió la misión, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque en el fondo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Estuvieron durante 2 días buscando pistas, hasta que por fin dieron con el culpable. Era un hombre entre los 30 y 35 años, alto y robusto. Tenía una melena cobriza y en sus ojos color carmesí, en el ojo izquierdo concretamente, tenía una cicatriz. Vestía con una capa de color marrón oscuro, que tapaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y llevaba unos pantalones abombados militares y unas botas negras. Y usaba unos guantes caquis que dejaba a la vista sus dedos. El nombre de aquel hombre era Aarón.

Mientras trataban de atacarle, descubrieron la magia que empleaba: podía usar a la perfección tanto la magia de teletransportación como la de invocación de espadas.

Los tres pudieron atestarle algún golpe a Aarón, pero en general, éste esquivaba los ataques. Y después de bastante rato, los tres quedaron completamente agotados, pero Aarón era el que mejor estaba.

-No me digáis que esto es todo lo que podéis hacer –dijo el hombre-. Y yo pensando que los de Fairy Tail, tendrían más fuerza, pero me parece que estaba completamente equivocado…

-Somos más fuerte de lo que crees… -habló Natsu entonces-. Esto solo era un calentamiento, porque ahora viene lo duro…

-¿A sí? –preguntó Aarón-. A ver si podéis parar esto.

Chasqueó los dedos, y en ese instante, varias espadas de diferentes tamaños aparecieron a la vista de ellos. Y cuando aparecieron, el hombre empezó a lanzarlas contra el equipo de Natsu. Lucy y Happy se lanzaron hacia el suelo para esquivar las espadas, mientras que Natsu, pudo esquivar la mayoría a gran velocidad, pero aun así recibió algunos arañazos. Cuando Aarón empezó a invocar más filos, el pelirrosa corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un puñetazo en llamas en toda la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al hombre. Siguió golpeándole hasta que él cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó Natsu respirando entrecortadamente. Él hombre sonrió macabramente.

-¡Cuidado! –escuchó Natsu detrás suyo. Cuando se dio la vuelta abrió los ojos como platos al ver la horrible escena. Lucy se había interpuesto entre él y una espada, que se encontraba enterrada un poco más debajo de su pecho. Natsu miró hacia su propio cuerpo y se encontró manchado con la sangre de su mejor amiga y vio como la punta del filo sobresalía del cuerpo de la maga estelar. Después de unos instantes, Lucy empezó a caer al suelo, pero el mago de fuego la agarró antes de que cayera. Happy voló rápidamente hacia ellos, preocupado y en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó el felino. La rubia, desangrando miró a su pequeño amigo y le acarició la cabeza. Natsu aún estaba paralizado al ver a Lucy en ese estado, y en su cabeza empezó a pasar imágenes de lo que le ocurrió a la Lucy del futuro, cuando murió en brazos de su yo presente y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Nadie le arrebatará el futuro a Lucy! –exclamó esa vez llorando y lleno de furia, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Rogue del futuro-. ¡Lo prometo!

Entonces, Natsu volvió a la realidad y se levantó del suelo, con la vista oculta tras su flequillo.

-Happy, cuida un momento a Luce –dijo solamente, girando su vista hacia Aarón, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo un poco mejor, riendo de forma malvada.

-No me puedo creer que esa niñata se haya puesto en medio –dijo riendo-. Hay que ser imbécil como para hacer eso.

-No digas eso –contestó Natsu acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó-. Su magia es inútil al igual que ella, lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es morirse.

-NO DIGAS ESO –rugió el mago de fuego golpeándole con más fuerza, dejándole a Aarón completamente inconsciente. Se quedó unos segundos mirando al hombre desmayado, y tras esto volvió rápidamente hacia Lucy, que se encontraba junto a Happy. Se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Voy a quitarte esa espada –dijo preocupado-, y a cicatrizar la herida.

La chica mientras que lloraba de dolor, asentía con la cabeza, deseando que el dolor cesara. En ese momento la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y tomó el mango de la espada y sacó el filo del cuerpo de Lucy, gritando de insoportable dolor. Cuando sacó el arma lo lanzó lejos de ellos y empezó a cerrar la herida con su fuego.

-Lo siento, te está doliendo mucho. –dijo el chico mientras usaba su magia y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

-Lushi… aguanta… -decía el gato mientras tomaba con sus patitas la mano de la rubia, que había dejado de gritar tanto y lloraba a mares.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Natsu logró cicatrizar la herida. Y tras esto, apago sus manos y las puso cerca del cuerpo de Lucy, respiraba agotado tras usar bastante energía.

-Tenemos que volver al gremio. –dijo el pelirrosa-. Happy, vuela lo más rápido posible y avisa a los demás de que preparen la enfermería y avisen a Wendy.

-¡Aye! –dijo mientras invocaba sus alas y salía volando a máxima velocidad. Natsu tomó en brazos a Lucy, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-Por favor Luce, no te mueras en mis brazos –suplicó-. Así que aguanta, te lo pido.

Eso fue lo último que llegó a escuchar Lucy antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y viera oscuridad.

Tocó suavemente el vendaje que ocultaba la herida, y gimió suavemente al tacto, y tras esto, buscó con la mirada al gato azul que había estado con ellos en la misión, pero no le vio.

En ese momento, notó como Natsu se movía entre sueños y lentamente abría los ojos.

-¿Hum…? –murmuró el chico medio dormido. Cuando se desperezó un poco alzó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada castaña de su compañera-. ¡Luce!

Lucy sonrió al verle incorporándose, sin soltar su mano. Trató de ponerse cómoda, pero puso una pequeña de dolor.

-Cuidado –advirtió el pelirosa tratando de ayudarla-, aún estás herida.

Cuando ella se puso cómoda en la cama se quedaron durante unos pocos minutos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Y estuvieron así hasta que Lucy decidió hablar:

-¿Qué paso con Aarón?

-Cuando te traje al gremio, avisé a los demás para que fueran a por él –respondió Natsu-. No podía dejarte sola en ese estado y…

-Perdona… -interrumpió ella, bajando la vista hacia las mantas de la cama. Natsu se quedó extrañado por su disculpa-. Por no haber servido de mucha ayuda y haber sido una carga…

-No –respondió Natsu sentándose en la cama, al lado de la chica-, no digas eso. No eres una carga en absoluto. Si tú no me hubieras protegido, tal vez no estaría aquí.

La chica sonrió tímidamente.

-Pero –siguió el chico-, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Lucy-. Tú me has protegido todo este tiempo, me habría tocado protegerte a ti tarde o temprano.

-No es necesario.

-¿Acaso me estás llamando débil?

-Te he dicho que eres de ayuda. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que me importas demasiado como para perderte.

-Natsu…

-No quiero verte morir otra vez, ¿sabes? Cuando vi a tu yo del futuro morir… no pude soportarlo… y por eso quiero protegerte. Porque eres la persona más importante para mi…

Después de eso Natsu apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojado. Mientras que Lucy lo miraba también con las mejillas rosadas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la rubia tomó suavemente el mentón del chico e hizo que la mirada. Éste seguía sonrojado cuando volvió su mirada oscura a la castaña de su mejor amiga. Y Natsu tras esto, llevo su mano a la mejilla de ésta, acariciándola, haciendo que Lucy correspondiera cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del tacto del chico. Y aprovechando aquella oportunidad, el mago de fuego se acercó despacio al rostro de la chica, y al de unos pocos segundos sus labios se encontraron. Estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Los dos se encontraban completamente sonrojados pero se sentían felices. Y entonces Natsu susurró para ella:

-Te quiero, Luce.

-Yo también, Natsu.

Tras esto, Natsu abrazó protectoramente a la maga celestial, y ella le correspondió, al igual que con sus sentimientos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lazos

Holiiis :3

Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero aclarar una cosa sobre este capítulo.

Como sabrán, la temática del día 3 del Nalu week son "Lazos" yo he querido interpretar en el capítulo de hoy los lazos de relación que tienen Natsu y Lucy, y no de "Lazos" que se ponen en el pelo, como decorado, etc. En mi caso son de sentimientos. Y con esto aclarado, me gustaría invitaros a una red social similar a Facebook, Tumblr y Twitter juntos (aunque es una versión beta) llamada "Anikku". Yo me acabo de registrar y lo veo bastante interesante y con futuro. Pero para registrarse necesitan que alguien que ya este registrado les envíe invitación, porque tiene un código único para cada cuenta. Y bueno, si estáis interesados en registraros y echar un vistazo la red, no duden en decirme por un comentario o mensaje privado y os envió una invitación con el código. Pero también aviso que me tendrían que decir su correo electrónico para que os llegue la invitación. n.n

Y bueno, creo que eso todo lo que tenía que decir. Así con esto y un pingüino(?) Empieza el tercer capítulo del Nalu week. ¡Disfruten!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se despertó en plena madrugada en la cama que compartía con Natsu. Llevaban ya 8 meses saliendo y la relación iba de viento en popa. Y además, desde hace menos de 2 meses, la maga se fue a vivir con él cuando vio que el edificio donde vivía antes cambió de dueño y éste subió los precios de la vivienda. Y por esa razón, Natsu le pidió a Lucy que se fuera a vivir con él, aprovechando que también desde el incidente con Tártaros, tuvieron que reconstruir su casa, y con ello, decidieron hacer un par de habitaciones más.

Lucy aceptó después de un tiempo de decirle al chico que no era necesario, que podría buscarse un piso nuevo, pero Natsu insistió bastante hasta lograr que la chica se fuera a vivir con él.

Actualmente la casa de Natsu tenía una entrada-salón, donde se encontraba la tabla con recuerdos de las misiones que hicieron, la hamaca donde se podían echar una siesta y una mesa con un par de sillas para almozar, y también varias habitaciones: uno para la pareja; otra para Happy en donde tenía muchas cosas perfectas para él, como un mini refrigerador con bastantes pescados; una habitación con dos estanterías y un escritorio en donde Lucy podría escribir su novela; y otra habitación que se usaba como trastero, también una cocina y dos baños: uno cercano al salón y otro conectado a la habitación de Natsu y Lucy.

La chica trató de levantarse de la cama, pero no podía ya que el mago de fuego la abrazaba de la cintura, sin signos de que fuera a soltarse. Lucy suspiró e inmediatamente tomó la almohada con la que anteriormente apoyó su cabeza, y con la mano libre fue quitando lentamente la mano de su cintura y como sustituto puso a la almohada. Natsu no se había despertado y lo único que hizo fue abrazar más a la almohada.

-Todo un éxito –pensó la maga. Y tras esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Caminó hasta la cocina y bebió tranquilamente, y a continuación volvió al salón y fijó su mirada hacia el tablón con todos los recuerdos acumulados.

-¿No te querías unir a nuestro gremio? –escuchó Lucy en su mente, con la voz de su querido mago de fuego-. ¡Ven conmigo!

La chica sonrió recordando que después de eso su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Conoció a gente maravillosa que es como una familia para ella, vive grandes aventuras con su equipo, y también conoció el verdadero amor.

-Se me hace extraño –pensaba mientras reía en voz baja-, cuando nos conocimos Natsu pasaba mucho de mí.

Y es cierto, cuando estos dos se conocieron, Natsu ni siquiera decía bien el nombre de la chica, y no le importaba lo que le pasara. Como el día en que llegó al gremio:

_-¡Mira, Natsu! _–exclamó ella-._ ¡Ya tengo la marca de Fairy Tail!_

_-Me alegro por ti, Luigi _–contestó él ignorándola_._

_-¡ES LUCY!_

Cuando fueron a buscar a Macao:

_-Ella dice "Quiero ir a casa"_ –dijo esa vez Horologium, transmitiendo el mensaje de Lucy.

_-Y yo digo "Pues adelante"_ –contestó el mago de fuego sin mirar hacia atrás.

O cuando formaron el equipo, que solo la querían para una misión en donde necesitaban a una rubia:

_-¡Planeaste esto desde el principio!_ –exclamó ella al ver el papel de la misión con las precauciones.

_-Así que escuche que los Magos Celestiales nunca rompen una promesa_ –dijo Natsu como si nada, mientras que Happy y Plue bailoteaban-,_ ¡qué impresionante!_

_-¡ME ENGAÑASTE!_

-Pero aunque fuéramos solo compañeros de equipo, junto con Gray y Erza, nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte.

_-¿Enserio quieren a alguien como yo?_ –preguntó Lucy cuando Erza propuso formar el equipo.

_-No alguien como tú_ –empezó a contestar el pelirosa-. _¡Alguien que seas tú, Lucy! Sin ti las cosas no serían lo mismo, ¿sabes?_

Tras este comentario el chico sonrió con su característica sonrisa, mientras que Lucy le devolvió con la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

También, cuando ella perdió contra Flare en los Juegos Mágicos:

-_No llores, Lucy_ –dijo Natsu nada más llegar hacia ella, que estaba tirada en el suelo y heridas tras el reciente combate

-_Después de todo... esto es tan frustante..._ –dijo entre lágrimas.

-_Guarda tus lágrimas para cuando ganemos._ –le dijo con una sonrisa decidida-. _Estuviste genial._ –Y entonces le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. _Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que podemos luchar en este mundo._

O cuando Natsu derrotó al Rogue del futuro:

_-¿Pasa algo, Lucy?_ –preguntó el chico cuando sintió que su mejor amiga le abrazaba por la espalda.

-_No… Realmente no…_ -contestó ella, llorando de felicidad al ver que la batalla contra los dragones y contra Rogue había finalizado-. _Sólo… gracias…_

Lucy suspiró mientras recordaba todas las aventuras con Natsu, y como poco a poco los lazos de su amistad que sentían se volvía en algo más profundo: amor.

-Hey –dijo alguien situándose detrás de la chica, abrazándola por la espalda-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lucy sonrió al ver a su novio sonreírla aunque con cara algo adormilada.

-No es nada –respondió la rubia-. Solamente estaba… recordando.

-¿Recordando? –preguntó Natsu, haciendo que Lucy asintiera con la cabeza. Entonces miró al muro con las misiones, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Y además, también me preguntaba… –comenzó a decir la maga-, ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?

Natsu, aún abrazado a Lucy, sonrió:

-Yo tengo algo muy claro –dijo, abrazando un poco más fuerte a la chica-: Que no puedo ver un futuro en el que no estás tú.

Lucy sonrió con ternura y acercó su rostro al del chico, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Natsu correspondió al beso de inmediato, y estuvieron así hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire, pocos minutos después.

-Será mejor que volvamos a dormir –aconsejó el chico, apartando algunos mechones de la cara de ésta-. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y a continuación, Natsu se levantó de la hamaca en donde se encontraban y tomó a la rubia en brazos, haciendo que diera un leve chillido de susto mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cuello del chico para no caer y que él riera.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras–dijo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pero yo si quería –contestó Natsu, mostrando toda su dentadura en una sonrisa. Después de esto, el mago de fuego empezó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación, junto con Lucy, la persona que los lazos del destino hicieron que se cruzaran.


	4. Capítulo 4: Promesa

Holaaa :3 Estoy muy motivada últimamente y escrito 3 capítulos de sopetón (empece algo tarde a escribir los capítulos del fic y pensaba que no me daría tiempo a terminarlos) pero actualmente estoy contenta con el resultado. También tengo pensado que nada más terminar con este fic del Nalu week, empezar con uno que tengo pensado desde hace casi un mes y que también será un fic Nalu. ¿Qué os parecería una Lucy cantante y un príncipe Natsu que pasa de sus deberes reales? Espero sus opiniones. x3 Y bueno, y con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que comience el nuevo capítulo!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de un largo día con las chicas, la maga estelar volvía junto con las demás (Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Lisanna) de una comida entre amigas. Volvían al gremio en donde los chicos les esperaban y de mientras, las chicas conversaban sobre sus relaciones sentimentales.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con Gajeel, Levy-chan? –preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Como siempre-contestó la peliazul-. Es serio y me llama enana la mayoría del tiempo, pero en verdad, tiene una parte tierna que me conmueve. Y siempre me dice que soy su mayor prioridad, y que quiere hacerme feliz entre todo lo demás.

-Awww –dijo la maga del agua-. Ojalá mi Gray-sama se preocupara tanto por Juvia…

-Gray te quiere mucho, Juvia –contestó Lisanna-. Y aunque este a otra cosa, siempre tendrá un tiempo para ti.

-Y no te olvides que si alguien intenta ligar contigo, él va a congelarle hasta los huesos –siguió la felina blanca.

-Es cierto, ¿no os acordáis de las veces que Lyon trató de conquistarla? –preguntó Wendy, haciendo que las demás rieran un poco y Juvia se sonrojara.

-Bueno chicas –interrumpió Erza-, ya casi hemos llegado. Pero antes…

Entonces las chicas, excepto Wendy y Charle, miraron intrigadas a Lucy dejándola extrañada.

-¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, como ya sabes… -empezó a decir Erza.

-Dentro de poco haces dos años con Natsu-san y… -continuó Juvia.

-Nos gustaría saber si tal vez… -siguó Lisanna.

-Se haya atrevido a dar el siguiente paso –dijeron las tres chicas a la vez. Lucy tras este comentario, se quedó complemente sonrojada.

-¿P-pero qué decís? –tartamudeaba la maga.

-Lo que oyes. –respondió Erza.

-Natsu es un buen chico –dijo Lisanna-, y te aseguró que sería un buen marido.

-Chicas… ya sabéis como es Natsu –interrumpió Lucy-, yo le quiero mucho, y yo sí quiero dar ese paso para fortalecer nuestra relación pero…

-¿Piensas que Natsu-san al ser tan denso no esté preparado? –preguntó Juvia. Lucy no contestó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba apenada al suelo.

-Lucy, Natsu-san te quiere mucho –habló Wendy-, y yo creo que no es tan denso como tú crees.

-Cierto, si fuera demasiado denso no estaríais en una relación desde hace dos años –continuó Charle.

-Gracias –agradeció Lucy-, pero, aunque me digáis esto la realidad no la cambia nadie. Y la realidad es que Natsu tal vez ni sepa la carga que conlleva el matrimonio. Y yo no quiero presionarle. Yo lo quiero tal y como es, y prefiero que estemos así que tomar el camino equivocado.

Las chicas miraron al suelo apenadas, y al ver esto, Lucy volvió a hablar.

-Pero no os desaniméis, mientras que estemos bien eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? –preguntó moviendo las manos-. ¡Ah! Ya estamos en el gremio, entremos.

Lucy entró rápidamente al interior del recinto y segundos después las demás. Allí se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros, excepto algunos que se encontraban en plena misión.

-Hola –saludó Mirajane desde la barra-. ¿Qué tal la comida?

-Estaba muy buena –contestó la rubia acercándose a ella junto a Lisanna. Las demás se habían dispersado por la sala para hablar con los demás.

-Gracias por recomendarnos ese sitio, Mira-nee –siguió la menor de las Strauss.

-De nada –sonrió la peliblanca-. Ah, una cosa más.

En ese momento, Mira sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un sobre y se lo entregó a Lucy.

-Esto es para ti –dijo-, me lo ha dado Natsu hace unas horas.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó la maga tomando el sobre-. ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?

Se alejó un poco de las peliblancas y abrió el sobre, donde se encontró un papel escrito en él, escrito en puño y letra por el dragón Slayer de fuego.

"_¡Luce!_

_Siento no estar ahora en el gremio, tenía varias cosas que hacer._

_También quería decirte que he dejado una cosa en el antiguo edificio en donde vivías. ¿Podríais a buscarlo?_

_Te quiere,_

_Natsu Dragneel_"

Lucy se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba.

-No tiene remedio –pensó. Avisó a Mirajane y a Lisanna que se tenía que ir y ellas asintieron. Tras esto, salió por la puerta, rumbo al lugar al que tenía que ir.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con la propietaria del piso en la entrada del lugar.

-Ya estabas tardando. –dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me has estado esperando? –preguntó la rubia. La mujer no la respondió, sólo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro directamente hacia el lugar que hace tiempo fue su casa. Hizo entrar a la chica en el piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando sola a la maga estelar.

Lucy esperó unos segundos para asegurar que la mujer se había ido, pero seguía extrañada por el comportamiento que acababa de tener la propietaria. Miró a su alrededor y encontró todo pulido como los chorros del oro. Solo se encontraban los muebles que venían ya incorporados con el piso, y la cama, únicamente con el colchón que una vez fue su cama. Encima del colchón había una caja de gran anchura pero no muy alta, y tenía un lazo encima de la tapa. Lucy se acercó a la caja y nada más estar de frente la tomó en sus manos. La inspeccionó por encima y se puso a pensar.

-¿Esto es lo que Natsu quería que fuera a buscar?

Le entró curiosidad por saber que contenía en su interior, así que lo volvió a dejar encima de la cama y poco a poco fue quitando la tapa de la caja. Dentro de ésta, había una prenda azul oscuro, decorado con bordes de pequeñas estrellas blancas. Lo alzó y vio que era un vestido con el escote en forma de corazón y que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En la caja también pudo ver unas sandalias con tacón de color negro y una pulsera de plata con estrellas y un bolso negro, y Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces, Lucy vio de reojo que en el interior de la tapa, había un mensaje:

"Pruébatelo"

Y Lucy sin más dilación, tomó las prendas de la ropa y fue al cuarto de baño.

-Luego me disculparé con la propietaria por usar el baño sin su permiso –pensó la chica. Se desvistió y se dio una ducha rápida, aunque también fría por la falta de agua caliente, y se puso el vestido nada más secarse. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Se calzó con los tacones, cambió sus cosas de bolso y salió del baño. Dio un pequeño brinco al volver a ver a la señora con la caja vacía.

-Esto… -empezó a decir la maga hasta que la señora interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, solo te lo permito esta vez.

-Gracias –sonrió la chica. Se dispuso a volver al baño para tomar la ropa que había dejado atrás para guardarlo en la caja y marcharse.

-No te preocupes por tu ropa, mañana puedes venir a por ella.

-Pero…

-Tienes algo más importante que hacer –y entonces, la propietaria le entregó un sobre a la maga y ella nada más tomarla lo abrió y empezó a leer.

"_Lushi:_

_Espero que te haya gustado el vestido, pero tengo que decirte que esta no es la única sorpresa._

_Ve al parque en donde te pedí que llamaras a Virgo, por favor._

_La persona que más te quiere,_

_Natsu Dragneel"_

Lucy suspiró y avisó a la propietaria que tenía que irse. La mujer asintió y la chica salió del edificio en dirección al parque.

Nada más llegar allí fue directamente hacia el árbol donde hace años pensaba que Natsu se le iba a "declarar". Espero unos minutos mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

-¡Lushii!

La rubia giro la vista y volando a ella vio a un Happy bien arreglado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella-. ¿Es que tú eres mi sorpresa?

-Noo –contestó el minino-. Natsu me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

-¿Ha buscarme? Pero, ¿para qué?

-Ya verás –le dijo y empezó a volar hacia el bosque-. Vamos, sígueme.

Lucy sin rechistar siguió al gato azul por el bosque, y fácilmente reconoció el camino que la llevaba a la casa que compartía con Natsu.

-¿Pero para que me llevas a la casa, Happy? –preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente donde se encontraba el azulado felino, se encontró que no había nadie más allí excepto ella-. ¿Happy?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor una vez más, pero no le vio por ningún lado. El sol ya estaba completamente oculto y las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo. Y Lucy, cansada de que tuviera que ir de un lado a otro, siguió caminando en dirección a la casa.

Por el camino pudo ver como delante de ella había algo que iluminaba un poco el lugar, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio que se trataban de dos farolillos blancos atados a dos árboles a cada lado y no solo estaban esos dos, por el camino pudo ver que había más farolillos que iluminaban el sendero. Lucy maravillada por la decoración, caminó por el camino de luces hasta llegar a la casa. En el interior pudo ver que había un poco de luz, así que dedujo que había alguien dentro.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, se asomó y vio la mesa del salón comedor con unos platos humeantes, dos copas de cristal con líquido amarillo y en el centro de la mesa unas velas.

La maga se acercó a la mesa y vio que en cada plato había un solomillo con un poco de salsa y una ensalada y en los vidrios pudo ver que el líquido se trataba de vino blanco.

-Sorpresa –dijo alguien detrás de la chica. Cuando Lucy se dio la vuelta se encontró con los ojos negros de su novio-, aunque he tenido que recibir un poco de ayuda.

La maga estelar miró de arriba abajo a Natsu, y vio que estaba muy bien arreglado. Llevaba una camisa negra junto con una chaqueta y unos pantalones del mismo color. Al igual que unos zapatos negros.

-Vaya… -dijo Lucy asombrada-, que bien arreglado estas.

-¿Es que me queda raro? –preguntó mientras se miraba.

-Que va, estás muy guapo –contestó ella, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

-Vamos, comamos antes de que la comida se quede fría –dijo Natsu alzándole la mano para que ella la tomara. Lucy le dio la mano y el mago la llevo hasta su asiento y tras esto se sentó en el suyo, empezando así la velada.

Estuvieron horas hablando sobre lo que habían hecho y Natsu explicó que llevaba varios días planeando esto, y que para llevarlo a cabo tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Mirajane con la comida.

-Más tarde se lo tendré que agradecer también a Mira –pensó Lucy.

Cuando terminaron de comer, aún estuvieron sentados charlando tranquilamente, hasta que Lucy dijo entonces.

-Muchas gracias por la cena –agradeció la maga.

-De nada, pero… -empezó a decir-, ¿no te acuerdas que día es hoy?

-Mmm –meditaba ella-, miércoles, ¿no?

Siguió pensando durante unos segundos más, hasta que de repente recordó que día era, y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hoy es… -cuando se dio cuenta vio que Natsu alzaba su mano con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en su mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Luce –dijo con su característica sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy se derritiera por dentro.

-Lo has recordado… -dijo conmovida.

-Claro, ¿cómo se me podría olvidar una fecha tan importante? –preguntó-. Vamos, abre tu regalo.

Lucy tocó suavemente la caja de terciopelo y tras esto abrió la cajita. En su interior vio un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de estrella incrustado en él. La rubia se quedó boquiabierta y puso su mano libre en sus labios. Entonces Natsu se situó al lado de ella y se arrodillo, tomando la cajita de las manos de ésta.

-Lucy –empezó a decir el pelirosa, un poco nervioso-, nos conocemos y somos amigos desde hace años, somos un equipo y también hemos mantenido una relación durante casi dos años. Y sé muy bien que te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Por eso, quiero hacerte esta importante pregunta que podría cambiarnos la vida…

La maga celestial empezaba a sentir sus ojos húmedos, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de Natsu.

-Lucy Heartfilia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La rubia tras la pregunta no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas y sin dejar de llorar asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… sí quiero… -decía ella.

Entonces, Natsu le puso el anillo en su dedo anular y se puso a la altura de Lucy para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Lucy puso sus manos sobre la cabeza rosada del chico mientras que él ponía las suyas en su cintura. La pareja, sin hacer algo indebido por miedo a que Erza si se enteraba le podría dejar a Natsu sin descendencia, no salieron de la casa hasta el día siguiente, y a Happy no le volvieron a ver hasta la mañana, para el momento en el que la pareja dio la buena noticia.

Pasaron 3 semanas, y gracias a Mirajane por la emoción de organizar, la boda se preparó en poco tiempo. Aquel día, la fiesta se concentró en la catedral de Magnolia, en donde la pareja en unos pocos minutos contraería matrimonio y finalmente serían marido y mujer. En una habitación aparte que había en la catedral, se encontraba la novia y sus damas de honor.

-¡Estas preciosa, Lucy-san! –dijo maravillada Wendy con un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas de bailarina blancas.

-El blanco te sienta muy bien –siguió Charle con un vestido parecido al de su compañera, pero con la diferencia de que el suyo no tenía zapatos y tenía un lazo azul en su cola.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy, Charle –agradeció la rubia mirándose al espejo. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un velo que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y el vestido era de una sola pieza, sin tirantes y con cierre de corsé. Estaba decorado con encaje de flores y pedrería. También llevaba unos tacones blancos.

-Espero que seáis muy felices –continuó Erza similar al de Wendy excepto que su vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-Y no te olvides que también queremos ver piececitos de bebés gateando por el gremio –dijo Mirajane, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestida similar a Erza, pero con pelo suelto.

-Mi-Mira –exclamó Lucy completamente sonrojada.

-Juvia se alegra por ti y por Natsu-san –dijo la maga del agua también con el vestido igual al de las otras chicas-, al fin podré tener el camino libre para enamorar más a mi Gray-sama.

El aura de Juvia cambió a una de felicidad, que dejo a las demás chicas que se encontraban con Lucy en ese momento con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Y Lucy, como ya te dije en Tenrourima, no dejes nunca a Natsu –dijo Lisanna, también con el vestido rosa pálido-, y también prométeme que le cuidarás. Porque le conozco desde que somos niños y si le haces daño, sufrirás. Y eso también va para Natsu.

Lucy rió con el comentario.

-No te preocupes, nunca le haría daño porque eso es lo que menos quiero.

Lisanna la sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces Levy, con un vestido similar al de las demás, entró a la habitación.

-Lu-chan –llamó la peliazul-, ya es la hora.

La maga estelar miró a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba del abrazo. Wendy y Charle salieron las primeras, mientras que las demás salieron después de ellas. Lucy fue la última en salir, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada porque dentro de poco dejaría de ser Lucy Heartfilia y empezaría una nueva vida como Lucy Dragneel.

Llegaron a las puertas de la Iglesia y esperaron a que la música sonara para iniciar la ceremonia. Cuando empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, primero salieron las más jóvenes que eran Wendy y Charle, a continuación salían Lisanna y Levy y después Mirajane y Erza. Pocos segundos después, cuando salieron todas, le llegó el turno a ella, tomó el ramo de flores y empezó a caminar. Cuando salió pudo ver como los invitados, que eran sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y también amigos de otros gremios, la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella se sonrojo de la timidez de ser el centro de atención en ese momento, pero todo se le olvidó cuando vio a Natsu en el altar. Iba vestido con un esmoquin gris, y en vez de una pajarita o una corbata, usaba su querida bufanda. Los demás querían que no se la pusiera pero ella prefería que si la llevara porque le daba un toque propio de él.

Natsu sonrió nada más verla y ella hizo lo mismo nada más verle. Y Lucy supo que no empezaría una nueva vida con él, sino que ya había empezado esa vida hace ya tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Atreverse

Holaaa :D

¿Están bien? ¿Comieron sano? Y lo más importante: ¿Visteis el nuevo capítulo de FT? *-* Yo lo vi en directo (de 3:30 a 4 de la madrugada hora española XD) y me quede impresionada con el nuevo OP y ED, aunque están cargadas de spoiler XD Para que sepan, 10 minutos antes de que comenzara el capítulo del anime esta semana, le comente a una amiga sobre los cambios de song y justo me pregunte, ¿cuándo lo cambiaran? Y justo cuando empieza el capítulo y empieza la song me quede como LOOL, y eso que no es la primera vez que me pasa. X3 En muchas ocasiones me ha pasado de ¿Cuándo será esto? Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocurre. xDD

Y bueno, también comento ¿recordáis que en el capítulo anterior de este fic comenté sobre que estaba pensando en hacer un fic? Pues bueno, ¡ya empecé a escribirlo! :B Por ahora es el primer capítulo pero voy bastante avanzada con más de 3.500 palabras, y va a haber más palabras en sí x3 Quiero que sea una buena historia, además de larga y yo creo que va a dar mucho juego. :3 Os comentaré también que al principio es bastante cómico, pero después se va añadiendo el romance Nalu (en el que por cierto, también habrá Gruvia y Gale, y puede que Stingli (dsadasdsa ando tan estresada que no me acuerdo en cómo se pronuncia Dx), y también habrá drama, celos... muchas cositas. :D

Aunque si digo la verdad, no sé cuándo empezaré a publicarlo. uwu

Pero bueno, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre un fragmento del primer capítulo, a ver qué les parece, pero solo lo publicaré si quieren. eueU

Y bueno ya, me estoy enrollando bastante xD Así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que comience el nuevo capítulo!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasó una noche desde la boda, y ya oficialmente Natsu y Lucy se habían casado. La celebración fue bastante bien, aunque siempre con el toque que le daba Fairy Tail: destruyendo todo a su paso.

Estuvieron horas en el gremio celebrando hasta que llegó la hora de que la pareja se fuera de luna de miel. Erza y Gray les regaló un viaje a Hargeon por tres días, en donde se hosperarían en una posada que se encontraba cerca del parque de la ciudad. El viaje fue corto para Lucy, pero Natsu sufrió mareos por culpa del transporte, ya que tuvieron que ir en tren a causa de la hora.

Nada más llegar a la posada, la pareja se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Ya que se encontraban agotados de los acontecimientos de ese día y el viaje también fue un poco cansado.

Cuando el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, la luminosidad hizo que Lucy abriera lentamente los ojos, encontrándose abrazada al pecho de Natsu. Alzó la cabeza y vio al chico roncar suavemente mientras que él tenía sus brazos en la cintura de esta, y cuando trató de levantarse le fue en vano.

-Natsu, despierta –susurró Lucy-. Es hora de levantarse.

El pelirosa murmuró algo en voz baja y en ese momento agarro a la chica y la alzo hasta su pecho, haciendo que ella diera un leve chillido.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó. Entonces él abrió un ojo mientras sonreía.

-Buenos días, Luce –saludó Natsu. Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Buenos días –dijo la rubia. El chico sonrió y alzó su cabeza para darle un rápido beso en los labios-. Tenemos que ir a desayunar, recuerda que tenemos que aprovechar estos días.

-Tienes razón –decía mientras se sentaba en la cama, aún con Lucy encima-. Pero antes…

Natsu cambió las posiciones, y ahora él estaba encima de Lucy.

-Quedémonos así un poco más… -concluyó mientras volvía a besar los labios de la rubia. Ella sonreía mientras le devolvía el beso.

Estuvieron besándose durante diez minutos más, y tras esto se vistieron con ropa cómoda y salieron a la calle para buscar un lugar para desayunar. Cuando encontraron uno, desayunaron tranquilamente y salieron del local para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-No ha cambiado nada –comentó Lucy mirando a su alrededor.

-Excepto el puerto que ya está completamente arreglado –intervino Natsu recordando la vez en que se conocieron y derrotaron a Bora, y con él, la zona del puerto.

-Cierto –rió ella. En ese momento, el chico tomó su mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Tras esto, la apretó suavemente. Caminaron animadamente hasta que varios minutos después, llegaron a una zona en donde había una librería. La maga estelar miraba el escaparate, con ganas de entrar a ver su interior, y Natsu se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó, y Lucy asintió emocionada. Natsu sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que entrara, cuando ella lo hizo él la siguió detrás.

La librería tenía bastantes estanterías repletas de libros, y Lucy impresionada fue a ojear algunos. Natsu, de mientras miraba la librería y lo que había a su alrededor. No había casi nadie, solamente dos personas al fondo de la tienda más una chica que se encargaba de la caja. La chica más o menos tendría su edad, alta y de buena figura, tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y ojos ámbar, e iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes verdes, unos pantalones negros y tacones grises.

-¿Hay algo que necesite? –preguntó la dependienta.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Natsu.

-¿Está buscando un libro en concreto? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Ah, no –contestó-. Estoy esperando a mi pareja.

-Uhh, ¿de viaje de novios? –preguntó interesada.

-De luna de miel –corrigió.

-Enhorabuena –felicitó la mujer-. Soy Susie.

-Natsu Dragneel –se presentó el mago de fuego.

Lucy de mientras leía la contraportada de un libro con variadas historias que la mayoría de ellas, llamaban su atención y se acercó a la caja para comprarlo. Cuando se acercó vio como Natsu y una chica que no conocía charlaban tranquilamente, y eso hizo que ella se pusiera un poco celosa.

El pelirosa sintió la presencia de su compañera y se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo se acercaba con un libro entre sus manos.

-¡Luce! –saludó el chico alegremente-. Mira, esta es Susie, la acabo de conocer.

-Mucho gusto-saludó la castaña.

-Encantada, soy Lucy, la esposa de Natsu –dijo la chica recalcando la palabra esposa. Natsu se quedó extrañado por la actitud de la maga, mientras que Susie al principio se sorprendió por su actitud pero al momento cambió su semblante a uno sereno.

-¿Vas a comprar ese libro? –preguntó Susie, haciendo que la maga asintiera-. Está muy bien. Si te digo la verdad, es uno de mis libros favoritos.

Lucy no dijo nada y solamente le alzó el libro para que le dijera el precio.

-Son 1500 joyas –declaró la chica. Lucy empezó a sacar su cartera, cuando fue detenida por la mano de Natsu.

-Deja que lo pague yo –dijo el pelirosa.

-No es necesario –le dijo ella.

-Insisto.

Lucy se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, y cuando volvió a la realidad dejó una vez más su cartera dentro del bolso. Natsu pagó el libro de la chica y salieron de la librería.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio durante unos minutos y cuando Natsu quiso poner el brazo encima del hombro de Lucy, ésta se apartó. Dejando extrañado al mago de fuego.

-¿Luce? –preguntó. La rubia no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Lucy estaba molesta con él por hablar con la chica de la librería. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas como si esa chica quería coquetearle o es que a Natsu le gustaba.

-¡Luce! ¡Dime algo, por favor! –volvió a llamar el mago poniéndose delante de ella.

-No es nada –contestó ella apartando su mirada-.

-Estás rara desde que salimos de la librería, ¿acaso paso algo?

-Que no es nada, Natsu. Incluso si te pones a hablar con otras chicas, no es nada.

Tras esto, el chico entendió lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo… estás celosa –dijo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y sonriendo.

-N-no estoy celosa –tartamudeo mirándole con la cara sonrojada-, y no sonrías, es muy serio.

Sí que lo estás –declaró él, aun sonriendo. La maga giró la vista hasta el suelo, avergonzada.

-Luce, mírame –le dijo Natsu moviendo su mano hacia el mentón de esta y alzándola para que le mirara a los ojos-. Nunca me atrevería a cambiarte por otra. Eres la única para mí.

-Pero, ¿y si algún día quieres alejar de mí?

-Eso nunca pasará –dijo decidido-, te lo prometo. Y si alguien tratará de apartarte de mi lado, les haré cenizas con mis propias manos.

Lucy sonrió tras el comentario, aún sonrojada.

-También quiero que sepas –siguió el chico-, que yo muchas veces me he sentido celoso.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. Todas las veces que te veía charlando con Gray o las veces que veía a Loke tratando de coquetear contigo, me daban unas ganas terribles de pegarles una paliza.

Lucy empezó a reír suavemente, dejando a Natsu desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es que me resulta muy raro imaginarte celoso –seguía riendo ella.

-Pues es cierto.

Ella rió un poco más hasta que poco a poco dejo de reir.

-Gracias por contármelo –agradeció-, y es cierto, me sentía un poco celosa.

¿Un poco?

-Un poco bastante –declaró finalmente, haciendo sonreír al mago de fuego.

-No te preocupes, porque yo nunca dejaré de amarte.

Entonces Natsu rodeó sus brazos en el cuerpo de Lucy, dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato. Cuando se separaron Natsu acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó constantemente, únicamente separando sus labios para tomar algo de aire.

Y esa noche, cuando llegaron a su habitación en la posada, consumieron su amor, dejando claro que Natsu era solo de Lucy, y que Lucy era solamente de Natsu.

Pasaron los días y la pareja volvió a Magnolia. Tuvieron que volver en tren y Natsu como siempre, sufrió los efectos del mareo, pero cuando tocaron tierra volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Los días pasaron rápidos hasta que pasó un mes desde la luna de miel, y Lucy desde hace varios días se sentía extraña. Comía más de la cuenta y en muchas ocasiones tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Lucy, ¿por qué no vas a un médico? –preguntó Mirajane en la barra junto a Lucy, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la madera de la barra.

-Tal vez sea solo un virus estomacal.

-Pero también podría ser algo grave –intervino Lisanna acercándose a ella-. Es mejor que vayas a ver a Porlyusica para asegurarnos. Y si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

Lucy asintió la cabeza, no se sentía segura de que Natsu viniera con ella por la reacción que pudiera llegar a tener, además de que en ese momento se encontraba en una misión a petición del Maestro junto a Gajeel, Pantherlily y Happy.

Las dos chicas salieron del gremio y caminaron hasta la casa de la anciana curandera y cuando llamaron a la puerta, fueron recibidas de mala gana.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no me gustan los humanos y que no quiero ninguno cerca de mi vida?

-Porlyusica–dijo la rubia-, soy Lucy. Tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes.

Estuvo unos segundos esperando a que la anciana dijera algo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero lo único que escuchó son unos pasos acercándose. Porlyusica abrió la puerta, con semblante serio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Verá, desde hace varios días no me he sentido bien, y me gustaría que me revisaras.

Porlyusica se quedó mirando a la maga estelar durante un momento, y tras eso se apartó, dejándola pasar.

-Tú quédate fuera –le dijo a Lisanna-, no necesito más personas en mi morada.

La peliblanca asintió y miró de nuevo a su amiga.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lucy. La rubia entró en la casa de la curandera y vio el lugar completamente ordenado. Porlyusica la guio a una sala en done había una estantería repleta de libros, un escritorio, una gran cantidad de plantas curativas y una cama.

-Siéntate ahí –dijo la señora señalando con el dedo la cama, y Lucy obedeció de inmediato-. Me has dicho que llevas varios días mal, ¿no?

-Así es –afirmó.

-¿Desde hace cuántos días?

-Desde hace 5-6 días más o menos.

La mujer no dijo nada, y siguió preguntando.

-¿Has comido algo raro?

-Creo que no.

-Y dime, ¿qué síntomas tienes?

-Pues estoy comiendo bastante, incluso comidas que nunca me habría imaginado comer; me cambian mucho los estados de humor y también estoy teniendo muchas ganas de vomitar.

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasa. Pero, siento decirte que no te puedo dar ningún medicamento para remediarlo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Lucy extrañada-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-Si te doy algo os pueden afectar a los dos.

La rubia se quedó extrañada por lo que acababa de decir, ¿los dos?

-Puede repetirlo de nuevo, creo que no entendí del todo bien.

-Que os puede afectar tanto a ti y al que está dentro de ti.

La chica tras escuchar una vez más lo que había dicho la anciana se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Eso significa qué… -empezó a decir, pero sin poder pronunciar la última parte.

-Estás embarazada.


	6. Capítulo 6: Efulgencia

Holiiiis :3

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que bien. n.n

Yo he estado escribiendo bastante. Y si os digo la verdad, con el nuevo fic ya voy por el segundo capítulo, y ya llevo 3967 palabras, y el primer capítulo tiene 5014 palabras :B

Es que quiero que el nuevo fic sea largo, pero a la vez que tenga comedia, romance, celos, etc. Y creo que lo estoy logrando. Pero por ahora, espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo del Nalu week. Y con esto y un pingüino (?), ¡comenzamos!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Estás embarazada.

La voz de Porlyusica resonaba en la cabeza de Lucy. Estaba embarazada de un mes y en ese momento pasaban un montón de pensamientos por su cabeza. Claro que estaba feliz por la noticia pero, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Natsu? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se disgustaría?

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, daba vueltas en el salón de su casa, sin saber cómo comunicárselo al futuro padre.

-¿Cómo se lo puedo decir a Natsu sin rodeos? –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¿Decirme sin rodeos el que, Luce? –preguntó alguien desde la puerta. La rubia giró la cabeza hasta la entrada y vio a Natsu y a Happy entrar.

-N-Natsu, hola –saludó ella tartamudeando.

-Hola, Luce –dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el felino sentándose en el regazo de la chica-. ¿Nos echaste de menos, Lushi?

-C-claro que sí–asintió ella, tartajosamente. El mago de fuego se quedó mirando un momento a su esposa, un poco extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Natsu arrodillándose para estar a la altura de ella, que aún se encontraba sentada.

-Solamente un poco cansada –contestó, tratando de ser convincente.

-¿De verdad? –volvió a preguntar. Lucy sonrió, porque sabía que él estaba preocupado por su bienestar, así que se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella nada más separarse. Natsu suspiró y se encogió de hombros, mirando los ojos castaños de Lucy.

-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar algo de pescado en la nevera, ahora vuelvo –dijo entonces Happy, saltando del regazo de la rubia y caminando a su habitación en donde tenía una nevera llena de pescados para él. La pareja se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que vieron al felino azul desaparecer por el pasillo, y tras ello, Lucy habló.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

-Verás… tengo algo que decirte… -decía tímidamente. Natsu no dijo nada, pero la miraba esperando a que continuara-, tengo que decirte que… que…

-¿Sí…? –dijo el mago, mirando extrañado a su pareja sin saber lo que quería decirle.

-Lo siento, pero… se me hace muy difícil decírtelo.

-No te preocupes, Luce. Puedes decírmelo, todo lo que me digas me lo tomaré bien.

Lucy respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo tras una bocanada de aire. Natsu abrió los ojos como platos tras la noticia, pensando que al principio era una broma, pero al ver la cara tan seria de la rubia vio que era cierto. La rubia de mientras, veía como el pelirosa cambiaba de semblante a uno sorprendido y pálido. Pensando que no respiraba al verle blanco, Lucy se volvió a poner nerviosa-. ¿Natsu?

Y tras llamarle, el chico volvió a la realidad y a su color natural, y su cara sorprendida cambió a una de felicidad.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¿Vamos a ser padres? –preguntó con tono emocionado.

-Sí, Natsu –afirmó ella una vez más, mirando los ojos negros del chico-. Vamos a ser padres.

El pelirosa no dudó más. Se levantó y alzó en sus brazos a la chica, haciéndola girar.

-¡Natsu, ten cuidado! –exclamó Lucy-. Puedes romper algo y perjudicar al bebé.

Tras este comentario se frenó de seco y la bajo de inmediato, pero puso sus brazos en las caderas de la chica.

-Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas –anunció el chico.

-Lo sé, hay que pensar el nombre, preparar la habitación… -dijo Lucy enumerando las cosas que debían de hacer.

-Contarlo a los demás… -siguió Natsu.

-¿Contar el qué? –dijo Happy apareciendo por el pasillo comiendo su pescado.

-¡Happy! –exclamaron la pareja.

-¿Qué tenéis que preparar? –preguntó el minino situándose frente a ellos.

-Tenemos que dar una noticia –contestó Natsu con una gran sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano en el estómago de la chica-. Una gran y buena noticia.

Al día siguiente, la pareja dio la buena noticia que fue bien recibida. Las chicas se acercaban para abrazar a la rubia y para felicitarla, mientras que los chicos discutían con Natsu de que él iba a ser padre antes que los demás. Y tras ello, empezaron a preparar las cosas para el bebé: compraron ropa, bastantes pañales, una cuna y varios cosas para cubrir las necesidades del no nacido.

Natsu se encargaría de hacer misiones junto a Happy para conseguir dinero, mientras que Lucy se quedaría con las chicas y también a petición de la maga, ayudaría un poco a Mirajane y a Lisanna en el gremio y así no se aburriría.

Pasaron tres meses, y los cambios de hormonas de la embarazada se notaban considerablemente, sobretodo Natsu lo había notado por las constantes peticiones de Lucy a la hora de comer y su humor cambiante.

Una noche, mientras que la pareja dormía, Natsu pudo oler a salado y escuchó a Lucy sollozar suavemente, así que se sentó en la cama y miró a la chica, pudiendo ver como lloraba y se agitaba entre sueños.

-Luce –llamó el pelirosa poniendo una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndola suavemente-, despierta.

-No vayas… -sollozó.

-Lucy –volvió a llamar sacudiéndola con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que la chica se despertara de golpe y con el pulso agitado-. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y trato de sentarse en la cama, pero la costaba a causa del embarazo, por eso, Natsu la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Quieres contármelo? –preguntó él poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica y moviéndola de arriba abajo para tratar de tranquilizarla. Lucy se quedó en silencio, tratando de calmarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Soñé el momento en el que los dragones entraron por la puerta de Eclipse –comenzó a contar la maga-. Era parecido a como nos contó mi yo del futuro, pero era también algo diferente.

Natsu no habló y siguió acariciando su espalda.

-Habían entrado los 10000 dragones y el Rogue del futuro les controlaba. Vi como todos moríais delante de mis ojos, solamente para ayudarme… -las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en los ojos de ella, recordando cómo se sacrificaban por ella-. Tú aún seguías vivo. Herido, pero con vida. Luchabas contra los dragones que se nos acercaban y cuando tratabas de golpear a uno, tú… tú…

Se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras lloraba, y Natsu no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, así que la abrazó con delicadeza.

-Shh… No llores –dijo Natsu tratando de animarla-, todo está bien. Esos dragones ya no están aquí, todos estamos vivos… yo estoy contigo…

Lucy se quitó las manos de su rostro, y entonces Natsu usó su pulgar para secar las lágrimas de ella.

-Lo siento… los cambios de humor me afectan bastante… -decía ella-, me siento tan tonta… y con esta panza me siento gorda y fea…

-No eres tonta ni tampoco estás gorda ni fea, Luce –dijo el pelirosa-, solamente estás embarazada. Eres inteligente, hasta el punto de salvarnos el culo muchas veces. También eres preciosa, aunque ahora tengas a nuestro pequeño dentro, sigues siendo hermosa.

-Natsu –susurró ella, calmándose un poco.

-Y no te olvides que te quiero. –dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La rubia le miró a los ojos mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Y ella pudo ver sinceridad y ternura en sus ojos negros, que hizo que Lucy sonriera.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Natsu.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Siempre estaré ahi para ti.

Lucy siguió sonriendo hasta que de repente cambió su semblante a uno sorprendido y llevó de inmediato sus manos hasta su redonda cintura.

-¿Qué pasa, Luce? –preguntó Natsu, preocupado.

-El bebé se ha movido –contestó, aún con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-¡Se ha movido! –volvió a decir ella tanto impresionada como feliz. Entonces, Natsu acercó su oído hacia la panza redonda de la rubia y espero unos segundos, cuando de repente sintió un suave golpecito dentro de ella, cerca de donde había puesto la oreja. Natsu se apartó de ella, boquiabierto, y se volvió para mirar a su pareja. Vio una pequeña mueca, pero también vio felicidad en ella.

-Y ahora acaba de dar una patadita –dijo Lucy riendo, acariciando su barriga-. Me parece que va a heredar tu hiperactividad.

Natsu rió con ella y volvió a poner su oreja en la panza de la chica, para tratar de sentir algún movimiento del pequeño, y Lucy de mientras, acariciaba la cabeza pelirosa de su marido.

-Por cierto… -empezó a decir ella, haciendo que él girara su vista hacia ella-, aún no hemos decidido un nombre para el bebé.

-Es cierto –respondió Natsu, pensantivo-, ¿tú tienes alguna idea?

-Bueno, yo tengo un nombre por si llega a ser un niño.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Drago –contestó ella con ternura-, Drago Dragneel.

-Drago… -dijo pensativo-, me gusta.

-Pero, aún no tengo ningún nombre para una niña. Me gustan tantos nombres que no sé cuál escoger…

-¿Te importaría si yo escojo el nombre? –preguntó él. Lucy lo pensó durante unos segundos y cuando decidió, sonrió.

-Claro. Además, también me gustaría que escogieras un nombre, mientras que no sea uno extraño de pronunciar…

Los dos se rieron, y tras esto Natsu se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes. –entonces miró la hora en una lácrima reloj que compraron meses atrás-. Será mejor que durmamos. Aún es muy pronto para levantarse.

Lucy asintió y Natsu la ayudó a tumbarse junto a él. Puso su brazo en el hombro de está y la acercó a él. Cerraron los ojos para volver a dormirse. Y tras unos minutos, Natsu aún despierto acercó su otra mano a la barriga de ésta y la empezó a acariciar.

-Nashi… -murmuró él felizmente antes de sumirse en un nuevo sueño. Lucy, que seguía medio despierta, sonrió. Entendiendo el significado de aquel nombre.

-Nashi Dragneel… me encanta…


	7. Capítulo 7: Futuro

Holaaaa :D

Espero que estén bien, yo estoy bien cansada porque me ha tocado madrugar -u-U

¿Se dieron cuenta de que día es hoy? Además de Tanabata x3 Pues para las personas que no se acuerden, es el día en que los dragones desaparecieron D: Además del aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Lucy, Layla.

Pero bueno, al temita. X3U Este es el último capítulo del Nalu week, aunque también me quedaría el extra que estoy a punto de terminar.

Quiero avisar también que a partir de mañana, empezaré a subir el fic que llevo comentario desde el otro día y el fic se llamara "**The prince and the singer**". ¿Qué les parece el título? Si os digo la verdad, últimamente ando oxidada con el tema de los títulos y como la historia girara en torno a esto pues…

Pero bueno, lo que importa es el contenido y no el título. ¿O no? Y bueno, será mejor que empiece con el último capítulo del Nalu week antes de aburriros. x3U

Así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Qué comience el capítulo! :B

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los meses rápidamente, y el embarazo de Lucy iba de maravilla. Llegó la primavera, y aquel día se celebraba el festival de los cerezos. El día en que el gremio celebraba una gran fiesta en el parque de Magnolia observando los árboles sakura de pétalos arco iris florecer.

También la pareja debía de estar alerta, ya que se acercaba la fecha de vencimiento y Lucy tarde o temprano rompería aguas.

Aquel día, por la mañana, Lucy se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel de manzana para el banquete que harían en el parque, mientras que Natsu había madrugado para ayudar a los demás con la organización de la fiesta. Y Happy se había quedado con la rubia, tal y como pidió el mago de fuego.

-Mantén un ojo en ella, Happy –le dijo el chico unas horas antes al gato azul.

Happy trató de ayudarla todo lo posible para que no se esforzara mucho. Y cuando ella terminó de preparar el pastel Lucy fue a prepararse, haciendo que Happy se quedara cerca del pastel para que nadie lo robara y para que la maga estelar tuviera privacidad para prepararse. Espero durante unos minutos, mientras pensaba en todo tipo de peces que le gustaría probar y varias maneras de conquistar a la gatita blanca, cuando de repente, escuchó a Lucy dar un leve chillido, haciendo que el felino invocara sus alas y volara lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Lushi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó nada más llegar. Happy miró a su amiga, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, sujetando con fuerza su estómago de casi 9 meses.

-No te preocupes Happy, solo que el pequeño se está agitando más de lo normal. –contestó ella, con el semblante algo adolorido.

-¿No crees que es mejor que te quedes en casa? –preguntó Happy, preocupado-. Puedo ir a donde Natsu para avisarle y...

-No es necesario –dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-, el bebé moverse bastante y da alguna que otra patada. Así que estoy acostumbrada. Solo que ahora me ha dado un buen golpe, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Happy no parecía convencido, pero respeto su decisión. La ayudó a terminar de vestirse y salieron de la casa de camino al parque.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Happy miraba de reojo a la maga, que con una mano llevaba una bolsa en donde se encontraba el pastel de manzana, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su gran panza. El rostro de Lucy aún se veía adolorido, pero no podía decir nada por petición de la chica.

-Oye Lushi –empezó a hablar Happy, para acabar con ese silencio-, ¿tú crees que el bebé será niño o niña?

-Bueno, me da igual si es un niño o una niña. Lo único que me importa es que el pequeño esté sano.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocerle… -dijo el gato, mirando al cielo, pensando cómo sería.

-Yo también Happy –contestó ella, acariciando una vez más su redonda cintura-, yo también.

De repente, Lucy se quedó quieta como una estatua, mientras que Happy seguía caminando. El felino azul se dio cuenta y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Lushi? –preguntó preocupado. Vio como la bolsa caía al suelo y Lucy se caía de rodillas hacia el suelo, sosteniendo su barriga con los brazos-. ¡Lucy!

Happy corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, y cuando estuvo enfrente sintió sus patitas humedecerse así que miró al suelo, y vio como un líquido transparente hacia un pequeño recorrido por el suelo y que provenía de Lucy.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lushi?

-El bebé… ya viene… -respondió ella apretando los dientes con fuerza. Happy abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Se suponía que el bebé tendría que nacer en unas semanas, no ahora-. Happy, ahora sí que puedes ir a donde está Natsu. Dile que el bebé está a punto de nacer y que venga lo más rápido que pueda.

-Pero no te puedo dejar aquí… -replicó.

-Yo estaré bien. Ahora vete, deprisa.

Happy miró una vez más a su amiga, que se veía cada vez más adolorida. Quería quedarse con ella, pero a la vez debía de avisar a Natsu. Así que no dudo más e hizo aparecer sus alas.

-Traeré a Natsu lo antes posible, lo prometo –y tras ese comentario, Happy salió volando a máxima velocidad hacia el parque de Magnolia.

Mientras tanto, Natsu ayudaba a poner unos mantos de picnic en el suelo mientras que otros miembros hacían lo mismo o ponían varias mesas como la del bingo o ponían la comida en un lugar seguro.

-Esto creo que ya está listo –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Solo falta que el resto de miembros llegue –dijo Gray solamente con calzoncillos.

-Gray, tu ropa –llamó Mirajane desde la mesa del bingo, haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta y diera un gritó de impresión.

-¡Natsu! –llamó alguien. El pelirosa miró por todas partes y vio a su felino amigo volar hasta él.

-Happy, ¿pasa algo? ¿Lucy está a punto de llegar?

-Natsu, Lucy está en el bosque… ¡Y acaba de romper aguas!

Ese comentario hizo que todo el mundo se parara inmediatamente y se parara mirar a Happy. Natsu abrió los ojos como platos y no esperó más. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque y Happy detrás de él.

-¡Que alguien avise a Porlyusica! –exclamó el pelirosa, haciendo que los del gremio volvieran a la realidad y empezaran a moverse, pero esta vez agitados.

Lucy llevaba varios minutos caminando por el bosque, con dificultad y tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Porlyusica, pero el dolor que sentía era horrible. Tenía ganas de gritar de dolor a causa de las contracciones que estaba sintiendo, cada vez era más constantes y eso significaba que el bebé llegaría pronto.

-¡Luce! –escuchó, y cuando miró hacia el lugar en donde la llamaban vio a Natsu y a Happy correr hasta ella.

-Chicos… -susurró la rubia aliviada de que su pareja hubiera llegado.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ir a donde Porlyusica –explicó mientras la tomaba en brazos al estilo princesa. Y cuando estuvo seguro que estaba bien sujeta, empezó a correr por el lugar.

Mientras corría, Natsu sentía como Lucy trataba de reprimir varios gritos de dolor. Y por esa razón aumento la velocidad de sus piernas para llegar lo antes posible hasta la curandera. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acababan de llegar hasta el hogar de la anciana. Además, allí vieron a la mayoría de sus amigos de Fairy Tail, pero Natsu no prestó atención y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casa. No espero a que ella empezara a hablar con sus típicos comentarios de que no quería ver humanos por la zona.

-¡Porlyusica! –exclamó el pelirosa-. ¡Abre, por favor!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta, con un tono frío.

-¡Lucy acaba de romper aguas, ayúdala, te lo pido por favor!

La mujer tardó algunos minutos en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo su rostro se mostraba serio como siempre.

-Wendy, tú me ayudaras con el parto –dijo la curandera, haciendo que la maga del viento la mirara y asintiera. Después, miró a Natsu-. Tú también vendrás con nosotras, joven.

Natsu no dudo y asintió con la cabeza. Entró en la casa aún con Lucy en brazos, mientras que Porlyusica, esperando a que Wendy entrará en el interior de su hogar, miraba a los demás en señal de que si se acercaban más tendrían los días contados.

Mientras que Porlyusica y Wendy preparaban los instrumentos necesarios para el parto, Natsu la ayudó a cambiarse a un camisón limpio que la curandera le había entregado para que Lucy se la pusiera, tras cambiarse la acostó a su pareja en la cama que había en la habitación.

-Tenemos que esperar varias horas hasta que haya dilatado lo suficiente para que pueda empujar –comunicó Porlyusica antes de volver a buscar varias cosas más y ponerse hablar con la joven para explicar lo que debía de hacer.

-Tengo miedo… -dijo Lucy, temblando de miedo y sudorosa. Entonces Natsu tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo. Y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

La maga asintió con la cabeza y dio un grito de dolor por una nueva contracción.

Estuvieron así durante varias horas más, sin ninguna novedad. Las contracciones de la futura madre ya eran constantes y Natsu se sentía preocupado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo su esposa. Lucy pidió que no la pusieran la epidural porque prefería que fuera un parto completamente natural, incluso si sentía un tanto dolor que le hacía pensar que se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

-No te preocupes Luce, dentro de poco se te pasara el dolor –trató de animar el pelirosa.

-¡Y TÚ QUE SABRÁS! ¡LLEVO HORAS SINTIENDO DOLORES CONSTANTES Y QUIERO QUE TERMINE AHORA MISMO! –gritó la chica, adolorida y de mal humor, haciendo que Natsu se alejara un poco de ella por temor.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san, he leído que es algo muy natural en las mujeres que están a punto de dar a luz –explicó Wendy.

-¡ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE ASÍ! ¡POR ESO CUANDO TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOVERME TE PEGARÉ TAL PALIZA QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN DIENTES! –seguía gritando Lucy, haciendo que esta vez Natsu se escondiera detrás de la peliazul.

-Cálmate jovencita –dijo Porlyusica acercándose a ellos-, ya es hora.

La curandera le pidió a Lucy que abriera las piernas y a Wendy que se pusiera a su lado.

-Cuando te diga ya empieza a empujar –explicó la anciana-, tú de mientras, dale la mano o dile palabras de aliento.

Natsu hizo lo que le ordenó la señora, y cuando tomó la mano de Lucy sintió bastante dolor por el apretón que le estaba dando, haciendo pensar que tal vez le habría roto algún hueso de la mano.

-Ahora, empuja. –anunció Porlyusica. Entonces, Lucy empezó a gritar de dolor mientras empujaba. Mientras se esforzaba, apretaba la mano de su marido con más fuerza, haciendo que éste tratara de reprimir algún grito de dolor que hiciera que los dos gritaran al unísono. Y estuvieron así durante media hora más.

-Vamos Lucy-san, ya se le puede ver la cabecita –dijo Wendy con unas toallas que recientemente había traído por petición de la anciana.

-Con un empujón más el bebé habrá salido –comunicó Porlyusica.

-Ánimo Luce, una vez más y ya está –dijo Natsu mirando a una Lucy agotada y sudorosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y cuando la dijeron que empujara otra vez, volvió a gritar pero con más fuerza y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando paró de gritar todo fue silencio, que terminó cuando se escuchó un llanto infantil. Mientras que Wendy tomaba una toalla y tomaba a un pequeño bulto que se movía y le limpiaba, los padres primerizos olvidaron todo el dolor y angustia que habían sentido horas antes a causa de esos llantos. Nada más terminar, Wendy se acercó a la pareja con el bulto en brazos.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san, enhorabuena –felicitó la joven maga-, es una linda y sana niña.

La peliazul alzó las manos con la bebé en brazos y la puso en los brazos de la nueva madre.

-Nashi… -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, acunándola con ternura-. Hola cariño, yo soy tu mamá…

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza al principio, pero poco después alzaba sus pequeñas manitas hacia su padre con una risa infantil que podía llegar a derretir con facilidad los corazones de los presentes.

Natsu vio que en la cabeza de Nashi había algunos pelos rosados, aunque más claro que su pelo, era de un color similar al de los cerezos en flor. Y cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad a causa de la luz, vio que también los rasgos de sus ojos eran similares a los suyos, pero con la diferencia de que el color era castaño, idénticos a los ojos de Lucy.

-¿Quieres cogerla en brazos? –preguntó Lucy mirando a su marido y hacía que éste regresara a la realidad. Natsu asintió, un poco preocupado. La rubia le pidió que pusiera los brazos de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo y cuando lo hizo, le alzó a la pequeña. El pelirosa se quedó mirando a Nashi con ternura, mientras que la recién nacida observaba a su padre. Después de observarse mutuamente, Nashi volvió a reír, como si supiera perfectamente que Natsu era su padre.

-Hola Nashi, yo tu papá –dijo mientras ponía un dedo cerca de ella y ésta la tomaba con sus dos pequeñas manitas-. Y te juro que te protegeré a ti y a mamá.

Lucy al ver esa escena de padre e hija, no dudo en sonreír. Poco después Natsu miró a su esposa y ella entendiendo lo que pensaba, asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, miró a Wendy, esperando su permiso, y la peliazul sonrió, conforme. Tras esto, Natsu se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta la puerta, en donde sus amigos llevaban horas esperando alguna noticia. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a todos los del gremio esperando cerca de la casa y Natsu no esperó a que dijeran nada.

-Chicos, aquí está el nuevo miembro del gremio. Os presentó a Nashi Dragneel, mi hija.

Tras esto, los presentes gritaron de júbilo y empezaron a felicitar al padre. Poco a poco, la gente se acercaba para ver a la pequeña en los brazos de Natsu. Y rápidamente empezaron a comentar sobre la niña sobre a quien se parecía más.

-Tiene rasgos tanto tuyos como de Lucy –comentó Gray con una sonrisa-, pero espero que no tenga tu carácter.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó molesto el pelirosa.

-Porque si tú ya rompes cosas importantes, si sois dos podríais destruir toda una ciudad –contestó Erza, haciendo que los presentes se rieran de Natsu.

-No tiene gracia –replicó el pelirosa.

-Es muy linda, Natsu–comentó Lisanna, que se encontraba junto a sus hermanos mayores-, no me cabe duda que cuando crezca tendrá muchos pretendientes como su madre.

-No, si antes les llegó a calcinar sus traseros.

-No seas tan malo, Nashi también tiene que relacionarse con chicos. –dijo Mirajane.

-Pero quien trate de poner un solo dedo encima de ella conocerán la furia de Natsu Dragneel.

-¡ESO SI QUE ES SER UN HOMBRE! –exclamó Elfman.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que el Maestro dijera que era suficiente y que era mejor irse ya y dejarles privacidad a los recientes padres porque también querrían pasar un tiempo con la pequeña, sobretodo Lucy. Natsu se despidió de ellos y regresó con su esposa, que se encontraba tumbada en la cama y mirando por la ventana.

-Luce –susurró él mientras se acercaba a ella. Lucy giró la vista y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Wendy ha dicho que se iba a casa, y que se quedaría con Happy hasta mañana –explicó.

-Pues mañana le agradeceré por todo –dijo Natsu sentándose en un taburete cerca de la cama en la que se encontraba la rubia. Lucy le miró y una vez más, como si pudieran leerse las mentes, le entregó a Nashi, y la maga la acunó en sus brazos mientras que la pequeña dormitaba.

-Estará cansada, hoy ha sido un día un poco largo para ella –dijo Lucy acariciando la frente de la niña.

-Tú también deberías de descansar.

-Lo sé, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor –contestó ella. Natsu se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando extrañada y sonrojada a su esposa.

-Esto es por hacerme el hombre y padre más feliz del mundo. –dijo él con su radiante sonrisa.

-No, más bien gracias a ti, por darme todo lo que siempre desee y mucho más.

Natsu volvió a acercarse y la dio otro beso, un poco más largo que la anterior. Y cuando se separaron, vieron como desde el exterior algo brillaba. Cuando giraron sus vistas hacia fuera, vieron como los cerezos brillaban con los colores del arco iris, dejando impresionados a la pareja por la belleza que desprendía el paisaje.

-Es precioso… -susurró Lucy, aunque era audible para Natsu, que asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella.

Y mientras miraban los pétalos de los cerezos arco iris, la pareja empezaba una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Un futuro en el que incluía a Nashi y en el que también vivirían nuevas aventuras como una familia.


	8. Capítulo extra: Instituto

Holaaa :3 Siento la tardanza de subir el capítulo extra pero es que he salido y no he vuelto hasta ahora (es que ha venido una amiga que conocía de internet y he estado con ella y unas amigas y nos hemos quedado en casa de una de estas porque ha empezado a llover a cantaros xDU) y bueno, espero que os haya gustado este fic y aviso que el nuevo fic de "_**The prince and the Singer**_" se va a subir **en cuestión de minutos **así que estar atentos :B

Y bueno, con esto y un pingüino(?) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ¡ y que comience el capítulo extra!

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando una niña de 8 años se despertaba. La pequeña tenía el cabello rosado como el de los cerezos en flor que le llegaba hasta los hombros y los ojos color chocolate, y en ese instante llevaba un pijama verde claro. Cuando se desperezó, salió de la cama y caminó despacio y con cuidado para no despertar a sus padres, que seguirían dormidos hasta dentro de una hora. Fue a la habitación en donde su madre solía ponerse a escribir su novela y de allí tomó un par de hojas blancas y un bolígrafo y regresó hasta su habitación. La niña quería hacerles una sorpresa a sus padres porque ese día era su aniversario de bodas y quería hacerles un regalo especial.

-Muy bien –dijo la niña cerrando la puerta de su habitación-, ya puedo empezar a preparar la sorpresa.

Se tumbó en el suelo y allí tomó una hoja y la pluma y empezó a escribir sin parar. Aunque era una niña tan pequeña, había heredado la inteligencia y la imaginación de su madre, aunque cuando se molestaba o trataba de defender a su familia, era igual que su padre.

Después de una hora y media, la pelirosa terminó de escribir.

-Perfecto –dijo ordenando las hojas-, solo falta que mamá y papá se despierten. Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, mostrando una rubia cabellera.

-¿Nashi? –preguntó su madre detrás de la puerta-. ¿Estabas despierta?

-Sí, mami –sonrió la niña, mostrando sus dientes de leche.

-Vamos, es hora de desayunar –avisó la mujer antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Nashi dejó las hojas bien ordenadas encima de su cama y corrió hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre y su hermano pequeño Drago, que tenía tan solo 2 años de edad. Drago era un bebé de pelo rubio y ojos negros, y era bastante revoltoso al decir verdad.

-¿Y papá? –preguntó la niña mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

-Sigue durmiendo –contestó mientras ponía un plato con unos gofres encima de la mesa-, ayer llegó tarde de una misión y estaba cansado.

-Ya veo –dijo antes de comenzar a devorar uno de los gofres. Y como si le hubieran llamado, el padre de la criatura salió bostezando junto a su felino amigo de color azul.

-Buenos díaas… -decía su padre en medio de un bostezo.

-Aye… -dijo el gato mientras se rascaba un parpado con una de sus patas.

-¡Buenos días, papi!

-Buenos días Natsu –saludó la rubia-. Tú también, Happy.

-¿Estabais desayunando? –preguntó el hombre.

-Acabábamos de empezar –contestó la pequeña. Natsu se acercó a ellas y les dio un beso a cada uno. A sus hijos en la frente, mientras que a su esposa le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Feliz aniversario, Lucy –susurró Natsu acariciando su pelo.

-Feliz aniversario –dijo la rubia. Pero volvieron a la realidad cuando notaron que sus hijos estaban presentes. Natsu se sentó frente a su esposa empezaron a comer.

Tras el desayuno, Natsu alimentaba al pequeño rubio, mientras que Lucy lavaba los platos sucios. Nashi de mientras tomaba las hojas escritas y corrió hasta sus padres.

-Mamá, papá –llamó la pequeña, haciendo que estos dos prestaran atención a lo que quería decirles su hija-, tengo un regalo para vosotros.

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó Natsu.

-No hacía falta que nos compraras nada –dijo Lucy.

-Y no lo he hecho –contestó la pequeña acercándose a ellos-. He hecho una pequeña historia.

La mujer dejó el último plato limpio encima de la encimera para dejarlo secar y caminó hasta su esposo, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con el pequeño Drago en su regazo.

-¿Y de qué trata la historia, Nashi? –preguntó Lucy, sentándose junto a Natsu.

-Es sobre vosotros –dijo la pequeña mientras mostraba su dentadura en una sonrisa. La pareja se miró durante un breve momento para después volver a mirar a su hija-. Muy bien, todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo y en un lugar muy lejano.

En ese lugar no había magia, y todos los jóvenes debían de ir a un lugar que se llamaba colegio. Y una chica rubia que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, caminaba para llegar hasta la escuela a la que debía de ir.

-Ah… -se quejaba la chica-. ¿Por qué tiene que estar la escuela en una cuesta arriba? ¿Es que no podrían hacerlo hecho en un sitio más cercano?

Entre varios suspiros de disgusto, escuchó a varias chicas chillar y correr hasta cierta zona.

-¡Salamander! ¡Dame un autógrafo! –exclamaban.

-¿Salamander? –se dijo a sí misma. Entonces caminó hacia el grupo de chicas y vio como éstas rodeaban a un hombre unos años más mayor. Era alto y tenía un peinado en caída de color azul y los ojos negros. Y encima de su ceja derecha tenía un pequeño tatuaje que eran dos "C", pero una de ellas era opuesta.

-Hola hermosas damas –decía el hombre mientras que las chicas chillaban emocionadas. Cuando el tal Salamander se giró hacia ella, vio algo que no le daba buena espina.

-Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –dijo alguien pasando entre la multitud de chicas. La rubia se giró y vio a un chico pelirosa acercarse. El chico se le quedó mirando hasta que por fin dijo-: ¿Quién eres tú?

Después de eso, para el pelirosa fue como un borrón después de que las chicas le golpearan y le hicieran caer al suelo por no conocer al "famoso Salamander".

-Chicas, tranquilas –dijo el hombre tratando de calmar el ambiente-. No me ha ofendido en absoluto.

Después de eso, las chicas volvieron a estar emocionadas y suspirando cada dos por tres viendo al Salamander.

-Bueno, señoritas –empezó a decir-, si me disculpan, debo irme a clase, pero no se preocupen porque nos volveremos a ver.

Y tras eso, Salamander se alejó de las chicas caminando mientras que ellas se despedían de él.

El pelirosa de mientras se levantaba, vio como la rubia le extendía una mano.

-Dame la mano –dijo ella y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias –dijo el chico nada más estar en pie.

-Ese tipo no me daba muy buena espina que digamos –comentó.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó el chico.

-Me llamo Lucy y acabo de llegar a la ciudad –se presentó la rubia.

-Soy Natsu –se presentó después.

-¿Vas a Fairy Tail?

-Así es.

-Que bien, pensaba que me no vería a nadie de allí y me perdería por el camino.

-Eres bastante rara… pero me caes bien –dijo mientras sonreía.

-No soy rara.

Después de eso fueron juntos al colegio Fairy Tail. Iban a la misma clase, pero con las cosas que hicieron ese día no tuvieron tiempo para hablar.

Llegó la hora de ir a casa, y Lucy caminaba por el camino de regreso cuando vio al tal Salamander parado.

-Hola, preciosa –saludó. La rubia se paró y se señaló a sí misma.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? –preguntó ella.

-Claro, aquí no hay más chicas preciosas –contestó mientras se acercaba a la chica. Ella dio dos pasos atrás

-Gracias, supongo –respondió retrocediendo un poco más.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo conmigo y ver el atardecer juntos? ¿Y tal vez algo más…?

Ella tragó saliva, con algo de temor.

-Lo siento, pero creo que voy a pasar.

-Vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Además, tengo prisa –dijo Lucy tratando de pasar. Pero fue retenida por el hombre cuando le agarró bruscamente de la muñeca-. ¡Suéltame!

-Tú vendrás conmigo, tanto como si quieres como si no.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? –exclamó alguien antes de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Salamander. El hombre soltó la muñeca de Lucy y miró a su salvador. Que se trataba de Natsu.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó ella aliviada.

-¿A ti quien te ha llamado? –escupió Salamander enfadado-. ¿Acaso no conoces al gran Salamander?

-No, porque tú no eres ese famoso Salamander –contestó el pelirosa-. Tú eres Bora, ese tipo que trata de acostarse con todas las chicas que se encuentra a su paso. Pero ahora, ¡todo eso se ha acabado!

Y entonces, Natsu le volvió a atestar otro puñetazo, dando comienzo una pelea entre Natsu y Bora. Lucy miraba a una distancia prudente para no meterse dentro de la discusión. Los dos se golpeaban entre sí y ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro. Hasta que después de unos minutos, Bora cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que Natsu se sentía agotado y respiraba agitado. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta por la fuerza del pelirosa, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando vio a varias personas acercarse a ellos. Natsu se recuperó y empezó a correr a toda velocidad no sin antes agarrar la mano de Lucy y llevársela con él.

-¡Pero qué haces! –exclamó ella.

-Ven conmigo –dijo solamente. La rubia se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos mientras que él sonreía, y con tan solo verle, ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!

Y después de eso, salieron corriendo a vivir nuevas aventuras. Con el tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos, se enamoraron, se enamoraron… y para terminar, tuvieron dos hijos fantásticos. Fin.

Nashi volvió a mirar a sus padres, que se encontraban boquiabiertos y a Drago chupando el dedo gordo de su mano.

-Guau… -dijo Natsu.

-Me ha gustado mucho, Nashi –siguió la rubia-. Muchas gracias.

-Aunque la historia se me hace muy familiar –comentó Natsu algo pensativo.

-Ay como eres… -dijo Lucy-, es la historia de cómo nos conocimos. Pero con algunos cambios.

-Es cierto. ¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta?

-No te preocupes papá –dijo Nashi-, mientras que te haya gustado me conformaré.

-Y yo no he salido –dijo Happy algo apenado.

-Lo siento Happy –se disculpó la pelirosa-, te prometo que haré una historia que trate sobre ti y los peces.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el minino emocionado-. ¡Sí por favor!

Los tres rieron y después de eso, los padres le dieron a Nashi un beso en la frente y la niña sonrió.

-¿Vamos al gremio?

-Claro, prepárate y nos vamos –contestó Lucy, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y saliera corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Nuestra hija es una caja de sorpresas –dijo Lucy-. Un día puede estar correteando y al otro haciendo cosas como estas.

-Y también es encantadora –dijo Natsu-, pero no tanto como tú.

Lucy sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, que él correspondió con gusto. Después de ese beso, Nashi había vuelto con sus padres vestida con una camisa azul de tirantes, una falda blanca y unas sandalias azul cielo.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues vámonos –dijo Natsu levantándose con su hijo pequeño y abriendo la puerta. La pelirosa salió primera junto con Happy, corriendo felizmente y el gato azul detrás de ella. Mientras que Lucy salió después de ella y esperó a que su marido saliera. Cuando Natsu cerró la puerta, pusó en su brazo a Drago y con la mano libre tomó la de su esposa. Mientras pensaba:

-Al principio solo pensaba en buscar a Igneel. Pero en el camino conocí a muchas personas, entre ellos Happy y Luce. Y ahora, estoy felizmente casado con ella y con dos hijos fantásticos a los que quiero. Y para mí, mi vida es perfecta tal y como está.


End file.
